So long Megan
by Frommyheart
Summary: What if Megan had gotten on the right plane in the movie? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "DRAKE AND JOSH"**

"Look there's your gate." Drake and Josh urged their younger sister, Megan, to the flight gate that would take her to Denver.

"_This is the last call for flight 747 to Denver."_ (**A/N: Don't know the actual flight number, deal with it please).**

Megan handed the attendant her ticket, and she left through the gate. "There she goes," said Drake. "Hey lets wait here until her plane takes off," said his step- brother Josh.

About 30 minutes later, the plane took off, and the brothers left the airport, not knowing that this would be the last time that they would see their sister.

Megan sat in her seat listening to music, eating the very unhealthy, yet surprisingly tasty roasted airplane peanuts. The woman sitting next to her was reading a very long, dull looking book. Megan had guessed some time ago that the woman was reading the book to make her fall asleep; her head kept falling over. Even so, she was failing miserably. Next to the insomniac woman was a man; who had successfully fallen asleep when the plane had taken off. The stewardess passed her, asking if there was anything else that she wanted.

"Uhh, can I have a blanket; it's kind of chilly in here."

"Of course," was the reply.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached an altitude of 20,000 feet. As you can see the seatbelt sign has been removed. You are now free to move about the cabin."_

Hearing the announcement, Megan removed her seatbelt, and produced a makeshift stretch, obviously limited by the small cabin space.

They where about an hour from Denver, when there was a slight jerk in the plane. It was small true, but not small enough to go unnoticed. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing some turbulence; we ask that you return to your seats, put all trays into their upright positions, clear the isles, and remain clam._

Megan, like everyone else, returned to their seats, and waited. The plane jerked again, but this time more violently. The pattern of the plane calming and then jerking more violently each time, continued, leaving everyone scared out of their wits.

Everyone had just seen the lightning, the lightning that they where currently headed strait for. _"Ladies and Gentlemen we ask that you please remain clam, we will be out of the thunder storm in a manner of minutes."_

However, they all would have been better off jumping out of the plane. Anyone with half a brain would know that the plane was more than likely to attract lightning with its aluminum exterior. (**A/N: Is that what it's made of, I'm not sure).**

A large flash appeared outside, and then the left turbine engine was gone. Megan screamed along with everyone else.

She began to think about her family, her real father, her new father, her mother, and her brothers. She thought about the pranks that she had pulled, and now matter how had things got or how much she had tortured her family with her more or less un-harmful pranks and jokes, they always still had each other. She somehow knew that she would never see them again.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please forgive us, we have lost control of the plane, please prepare for a crash landing, where so sorry."_ The sadness and hopelessness was too evident.

Megan whispered, "I love you," and she was gone.

_RING… RING… RING…_ "Ello?"

"_Is this the Parker residence?"_

"Yes, this is Drake speaking."

"_Are you the parent or guardian of the house?"_

"No."

"_Are your parents around?"_

"Sorry, no."

"_Well, I can't hold it off, Mr. Drake Parker; I'm officer John Daniles; I'm sorry to say that your sister Megan has passed away in an airplane accident. They accidentally flew into a thunder storm; I'm so sorry for the loss."_

"Thank- you for calling"

_-CLICK-_

Josh walked into the room at that moment. "Who was that?"

"Josh… Megan's… dead…"

"What! How?"

"The airplane crashed."

"Oh God…"

They then sat on the floor and cried together.

The funeral, didn't feel right without a body. They never found it. True it was a nice funeral, but the reason just sucked. Everyone just got closer form Megan's death. Their parents had begun to spend more time with Drake and Josh and each other. True they still cry over Megan, but they gained an unbreakable bond.

The tombstone read, "**_Here lies Megan Parker. A wonderful friend daughter and sister. May she rest in peace."_**

_**FIN**_

**Kind of short I know. I'm sorry if the characters are a little Out Of Character, but hey we all try. For all of you Megan fans out there, sorry that I made her die. I king of wondered what would happen if she had gotten on the right plane, so I made a fic.**


End file.
